smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hunter Z (Pandora Hearts Guy)
Red Hunter Z (also known as Red Hunter X, White Hunter Z, Mao644 '''and simply '''Mao) is a Smashboards user who is a regular at the Smash 4 Social Thread. He is a big fan of Pandora Hearts, and is an aspiring artist. He plays a variety of characters on Smash 4, however some of his best are Ganondorf, Bowser, and the Mii Characters. He often plays Smash 4 friendlies with BlueX. He often gives out advice to him when asked. Characteristics Mao is a relatively nice user, often posting gifs from Pandora Hearts and his drawing. He's rather quirky and humorous, and seems to be good friends with aldelaro5. As he's from Switzerland, he often posts in the early to mid day for EST users due to his timezone. He enjoys chatting with most of the users though. He likes any genre of Music if he just likes it. Often shares his drawings. He as recently be Premium thank's to Neo Zero but have gotten another premium since then. Trivia * He seems to enjoy the characters of Alice from Pandora Hearts quite a bit. * His art skills seem to improve with each post. * He's one of the few users not from the USA. * Sometime, he post some of his drawings of his character, like this one. * Likes memes. ** One of which was the Salad GIF which he posted a bit of and evidently enjoyed, as well as the "Meme war" against the mods it could've potentially caused. * Regularly posts Count Bleck gifs, as he's a big fan of Super Paper Mario and especially Count Bleck. * Currently working on various project * He thinks Envy is really cute. * As of right now, he has no current mains in any Smash game, despite listing some beneath his name. * He enjoys a wide variety of anime, his favorite being Pandora Hearts. * He tends to get irritated or upset rather easily when fighting professional or good players, often avoiding fighting them as a result. * He enjoys drawing characters on Miiverse. * His creativity has been commented on by a few users in the thread, and he seemed surprised by this fact. * While he may not know it, he has exceptional writing skills when it comes to developing characters. * On 1 August 2015, he got a freemium from Neo Zero. * Since he was very happy about that. He pranked DougX because he known that he wanted to be pranked again. * For some reason, he worships the Pingas Lord. * He's a big fan of Metroid and Mega Man * Completed 100% Mega Man X in a single day * He voted Shantae, K. Rool, Paper Mario and Sylux in the Smash Ballot * His new name references both Metroid and Mega Man X. * He was almost destroyed by BlueX's Metro train but he ran from it at Sanic speed. Because of this, His train could not keep up and broke down due to the fact that it was almost 35 years old and was refurbished for the 1000000th time Gallery Acice pandora hearts.jpg|Alice Mao.png mao2.png|Icon made by Flight count.png|Count Bleck bisonroad.gif 6a00d83452033569e2016761e2f7e4970b-800wi.jpg|Zero samus124.jpg|Samus (One of Red Hunter X's favorite picture) Category:Users